


That's all that Matters

by dxtectiveluci



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Be gentle I'm not used to write here, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Goodbyes, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Newbie - Freeform, This idea is bugging me since day 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:01:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26698663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dxtectiveluci/pseuds/dxtectiveluci
Summary: "Hi, stranger." she teased, and leaned her chin on his broad shoulder.Lucifer turned his head, enough to met her gaze.Chloe could read Lucifer like an open book, when he thought he hid it very well, but in Chloe's eyes, it's very obvious.That's why when their gaze met. She raised her one of her eyebrows. "What's the matter? Are you okay?" the Detective asked worriedly.Lucifer brought his gaze back to the Piano. "We need to talk, Detective."
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, God & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Michael & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 104





	That's all that Matters

**Author's Note:**

> So, hello~ 
> 
> Angst time :)  
> anyways, hope you like this.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lucifer is all smiling when he came out from his elevator. He's planning another for his Detective, since finally they had _successful_ date after too many attempts which he doesn't want to bring up that now. The important part here is he's ready for second date.

He excitedly fished out his phone from his pocket when he just realize that he's not alone in his penthouse.

"I don't know what part of 'you're _unwelcome_ here don't you understand, Michael. " he said. Looking to his twin's direction. 

"Perhaps, I just want to see the victory on your face, bro. Seeing that you're not as upset as the last time I saw you. I believed I heard that you were trying to fix the relationship with your human _miracle_ ?" Michael said while smirking and emphasizing the word **"Miracle"**.

"See my victory face eh? Or you are here to ruined this again? To wreck everything, everytime you are seeing me so happy. Like I don't deserve it?" Lucifer said and he glared to his twin brother.

Michael laughed.

  
That made Lucifer more pissed.

"The Devil deserve to be happy? Are you sure about that?" Michael walked towards Lucifer. "You know, it is really a shame that I'm sharing the same face with you, Bro." Michael continued.

"Not as a shamed as me." Lucifer replied. "Why are you here? Isn't that marked on your face not enough? Are looking for more, because I will be more than delightful to do it again, Michael."

But Michael didn't move. Remained in his position, still flashing his smirk. "You have been receiving praise from Silver City, Lucifer. Because of your so-called _sacrifice_. And I almost believed it."

This time it's Lucifer turn to laugh. "Me? Getting praise from Silver City? Must be the grandest joke I've ever heard."

"They are praising you for going back to Hell." Michael started to walk past his twin. "But I came to realize that, you're still the old _selfish_ Lucifer."

"Are you really trying to get under my skin, Michael?" Lucifer asked once again, his grip tightened to the glass he's holding, but not hard enough to break it.

Michael sighed, obviously very pleased to himself because he's getting the reaction he wants from his twin brother.

"I don't know if you ever thought of the fact that you _are_ really in love with a mortal person." Michael's reaction went serious.

"Are you perhaps trying to get in to my head?" It's the Devil turns to laugh. "And you really think I will let you?"

"You see, that's just that. You are seeing it as fears, but have you not thought of the possibility about Chloe-"

Lucifer didn't wait for Michael to finish his sentence, he puts the glass down and grips Michael's on his neck. "I don't want to hear any of it. I don't want you talking about the Detective, You're lucky that I have still let you get near to me, after of what you have done to _her_."

But Michael didn't even showed any reaction aside from smiling devilishly. _You still believe he's an Angel?_

"You think you are protecting her, Bro?" The scarred face Angel said even he's struggling to say anything since Lucifer is gripping his neck. "If you really care about that human, why you would let her settle with you? To an immortal? To the Devil, who already live for eons. And now you decided to imprisoned herself to you, just because you love her and you want to be with her?" Michael scoffs.

Lucifer's reaction suddenly changed, but still gripping Michael's neck hardly.

"You are still the selfish Lucifer. Imagine, imprisoning a mortal human with you, because let's face it. She's going to die eventually, right?"

"Don't pull the same trick you did to Amenadiel on me." Lucifer said and his devil red eyes flashed.

"I am not. I am just stating the fact here, Lucifer. If you just stop being denial, and use your head for once. Chloe is a human being, who deserves to live a normal life with her kid. But what did you do? You, let get involved with this celestial problems that we have."

Lucifer felt air is leaving his lungs, Michael took that as a chance to kick his twin to let go of him.

"You didn't give Chloe a freewill, yes, she might love you, Is that all it is, Brother? Love? Is that enough for you to sacrifice her freewill? Free will to live a normal mortal life?" Michael fixed his ruined turtleneck.

"Chloe chose me." Lucifer said while getting up. "She wants to be with me just as much as I want to be with her."

"Because you let her feel that, you became vulnerable with her, You chose her first before she chose you. You made her feel things that the normal human being should feel." Michael rolled his eyes. "You're really dumb, aren't you? And Mazikeen told me you knew a lot about humans and yet, you don't have any idea with disgusting feelings. By that, you have her trapped with this feelings. Believing that for now, both of you are happy." Michael sighed.

"And after that happiness what? What's next? Are you sure Chloe wants to be with you all of her life? If yes, she missing the chance to have a happy life with a normal human being, you let her enter the Celestial life, Demons, her life is always at risk, I mean you know that." Michael raised his hands as a surrender. "But fine, who am I to tell you these things? I'm just your twin brother who always lie, right? And you are the one who is _not_ selfish anymore. So, enjoy your immortal life with Chloe, Chloe eventually leave you and go to the place you won't ever, _ever_ able to follow." Michael spread his wings, and about to leave but Lucifer stopped him.

"What are you trying to say?" Lucifer asked weakly.

"If you truly desire the human, choose what's best for her. And I ask you.... Is that really _you_ , Bro?" Michael smirked and flew away.

Lucifer know, the last person who should he trust is his twin brother.

Though all of the words that Michael said, he hates to admit it but it's true.

Him and Chloe is happy together but until when? Until she's breathing? Until her last breathe?

  
Now, he can't imagine Chloe without on his side, but eventually.... Chloe will leave her. He's been avoiding this thought since the day he met her. Since the day he knew that her life matters to him the most.  
But it would really be unfair for Chloe if he let her with him. What can he offer aside from fulfilling her carnal desire. Which she usually called it "Make love" not just "sex" and he agreed. Because it feels different.

  
He wants to be with Chloe, but until when?

_After that, what will happen?_

~~

Elevator dinged. 

_Finally._ Chloe thought happily. 

And she sees her boyfriend's back facing to him. 

As usual very focus on playing his beloved Piano, sometimes, she found herself jealous of that instrument. 

_Territorial much?_ She thought again while flashing her prettiest smile. Walking to her oblivious Devil boyfriend about her presence. 

Normally Chloe is just there saying "Hi" to get his attention, but right now, he wants to surprise him by hugging him from his behind. 

And as she expected, as soon as her arms wrapped around his waist, she felt him tense for quick seconds before she felt him ease and relax to her touch. 

Chloe knows how Lucifer still not used to this kind of touch. That's why she let him feel that he needs to get used to it, because she doesn't have any plans of stopping doing this to him. 

"Hi, stranger." she teased, and leaned her chin on his broad shoulder. 

Lucifer turned his head, enough to met her gaze. 

Chloe could read Lucifer like an open book, when he thought he hid it very well, but in Chloe's eyes, it's very obvious. 

That's why when their gaze met. She raised her one of her eyebrows. "What's the matter? Are you okay?" the Detective asked worriedly. 

Lucifer brought his gaze back to the Piano. "We need to talk, Detective." 

Chloe don't know but she heard his voice trembling. Still, she let go of Lucifer from her clinging. And she sat, on her usual spot beside him. "What happened?" She was about to touch his face, but the Devil flinch away from her touch. 

Chloe's heart clench, the fact that he flinched from her touch. "Lucifer, what's wrong?"

Lucifer looks down. "W-we can't be together, Detective." 

Chloe's face in total confusion. "What?"

"They are right-"

" _T_ _hey_ who?" Chloe asked right away. 

"All of them, Detective." Lucifer replied. "I can't imprisoned you with me."

Chloe face palmed. "Who said that you are imprisoning me? Michael, again?"

Lucifer stood up and walks to his bar. Grabbing one of the bottle of whiskey and poured himself. "They have bloody point, Detective."

"Lucifer we have past through this. I am begging you to stop listening to Michael." Chloe said controlling her emotions, not to cry of frustration. "We already talked about this, about your twin."

"I know! But this time, it hits me. And I agree. I can't let you stay with me or choose your life with me." He emptied the glass of whiskey in one drink. "You suppose not to be with me. This is not the normal life I want for you."

"Lucifer, how many times should I tell you, _We are not Normal_." Chloe said emphasizing these words to him. 

"And that's good, Detective?" He asked. "Is that good? _I am not normal._ But _you are_." 

"Lucifer-"

"You can't love the Devil-"

"Well, bad news for you!" Chloe can't help but shout at him. "I already did! And still does, damn it, Lucifer! I told you no more going backwards." Then the tears finally fell as she stood up. "Yet, here we are, again. I 'm explaining these things to you." 

Lucifer can't even meet Chloe's gaze. 

"You can't decide for me, Lucifer. I want you, okay?? I want _us_ _!_ " She runs her fingers through her hair out of frustration and the other hand is wiping her own tears. "If you just open up with me. Let me in." 

Lucifer still didn't reply. 

"If you just, you know... Let your guard down on me." She sighed. 

"I don't know, Detective..." he finally said, almost a whisper. 

Chloe nods. "I know." she gulped. "But why are we going back to this?"

"All I know, Detective." he said while looking to the glass his holding. "This is my fault. I shouldn't let you, get involved to all of this, to deal with this." 

"I am dealing now, Lucifer, I had this question at first, on how am I going to deal with this?" she sniffs. "And now that I am dealing with this, now that I have the courage to deal with this. You are giving up on me?" 

"Trust me, this is not what I want."

"Then fight for me! Fight for us. Lucifer, please... We've been waiting for this to happen. You cannot just decide right away, that you realize something and then you are letting go what we built." Chloe said, slowly walking towards him. 

"You don't understand, I am going to lose you."

Chloe shook her head. "No..."

"Well, yes, not now. But eventually, Detective." he steps back from Chloe who is trying to walk towards him. "And I can't follow. I am depending my whole immortal life on you, Chloe. I-I can't even imagine now my life _without you_. I am so scared when that time comes, I cannot do anything. But to watch you go to a place where I simply cannot follow."

Chloe take two steps and reached for his face. She sandwiched the Devil's face on both of her hands. "Lucifer, please... We cannot think that now."

Lucifer closed his eyes. "I am going to lose you, Chloe. And.... I can't."

"Is that why you want to lose me now?"

He didn't answer. as he opened his eyes.

"Lucifer, I am choosing a thousand of days with you, until the very end of it. Until my last breathe." She is trying to look on Lucifer's eyes. But the Devil is looking down. "Please choose to be with me?"

Finally he met her gaze. "Detective..."

"Don't give up on us, of what we have right now, because fears are just that. We can't let fears beat us." the Detective said while her tears are falling continuously. 

"I... I want to be alone, if you don't mind, Detective." He begged. 

Chloe didn't move, just looking to her man. to her Devil. 

"We will talk tomorrow." he said again. 

But Chloe doesn't want to. Still, Lucifer slowly removes her hands away from his face. 

"Lucifer.. babe, please, don't do this." Chloe again, found herself begging to him. Begging him to fight for them.

He planted a small kiss on her forehead. "Goodnight, Detective." as a way of telling they are done talking. 

Lucifer turned away and went directly to his balcony. 

Chloe weakly went to the elevator, stopping herself to sobs loudly. 

\--

_"Maybe we should explore the possibility that being vulnerable can be a good thing." Linda said very easily._

_But Lucifer finds it ridiculous. "No, it can't." He disagrees right away. "It means you're someone else's mercy." he continued that made him frustrate even more by the thought of that._

_"Then you should stay away from everybody." Linda suggested. "Stay away from Chloe."_

_"But.." He can't find the right words. But hearing those words are much more painful rather than being vulnerable around with the Detective. He asked himself, can he stay away from Chloe? "I.. Don't want to." There's the answer._

_Linda smiled, she expected this answer from him. She's happy that Lucifer is really honest with this. "Then don't."_

_From that he realize, that no one can ever made him stay away from her, except from the demons part. But that was really need to. But even his vulnerability didn't stop him from being with the Detective, what's the difference now, right? If he needs to crashed the gates of Silver City to be with her, he would. Because Chloe is all that matters to him._

_\--_

Lucifer came back to reality when he felt the droplets of rain on his face. He looked up to the sky. "What are you trying to say, huh? You are crying with me?" Lucifer asked. 

of course no one answered. Then he remember Chloe, who just left a few minutes ago. "Chloe." he said, then he immediately went to his elevator. 

\--

Chloe doesn't believe in bad luck but right now, this day is so fuck up. 

her stupid car decided to stop in the middle of the road, and now she really have to push it on the side of the road, 

now she's stuck, she's trying to fix it then the rain came. 

_Oh, fuck it!_ she cursed. She started crying even more. 

To whoever passed on him will think she's crying over her broken car. 

But fuck no. It's his stupid boyfriend. Plus, this stupid heavy rain, she doesn't have extra dry clothes. 

She screamed in frustration. 

She sits to the wet pavement and hugs her knees and buried her face on it, while sobbing. Ignoring the heavy rainfall. 

She didn't even notice a new arrive presence came. 

"Detective..."

Chloe raised her head slowly. 

Lucifer sits in front of her. Now their eyes met. "I am very sorry-" but he wasn't able to finish his sentence when Chloe pulled him for a hug. 

after a moment, they are both wet from the rain. Chloe pulled off from the hug. "Tell me, you are not going to give up on this."

Lucifer shook his head. "No. It was very dumb of me to let someone get in to my head, forgetting that _you_ , Detective... Matters to me the most. And if you want to fight for this, I will fight with you."

Chloe nods and smiles despite the tears on her eyes. 

Lucifer stood up, and helps Chloe to stand up too. "I love you." 

"What?" Chloe asked, it's like her ears are impaired. 

"I love you and that's all that matters." Lucifer said, and before had the chance to reply, he kissed her. 

in the middle of the rain. That's the answer as to why of all people from the very beginning, Chloe matters to him the most. 

He won't let anyone, tell him to stay away from the love of his life. 

He loves her so much, and when he said that, it feels like a big weigh on his chest finally out. 


End file.
